


Darkness

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Series: Something Wrong [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Brutal Murder, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: Darkness swims in your vision and begins to close in. Everything is black, totally, completely.Which is weird, because in your entire life, you’ve never felt more awake and alive.





	Darkness

It doesn’t matter that there’s witnesses, and even though you _know_ that this is a bad idea, you don’t care and you know it’s not like you’re going to feel any regret. But as the baseball bat in your hand collides with her head and she falls to the ground, students gaping at you in horror and shock, you realize that there’s no way you can feel regret, because this feels good.

The teacher’s dead, clearly, her eyes open and blond hair holding a red liquid and the seven other witnesses staring at you don’t move first, not immediately, so you’re able to pick on one easily, one of the girls’ in the short skirts with spray tanned skin and blond hair with pink and she’s weak, not that it matters because she doesn’t even fight as you slam the metal into her head as hard as possible. You hear something crack, break, and she falls. One of her stupid friends scream and they’re all starting to run away from you. 

You give chase to one of them, Mesume, you’re pretty sure, and as you slam the bat into her knee, knocking her down, you remember how when you were younger and all the other kids mocked you mercilessly for being so different, she was one of those kids, and one of the cruelest. You had never cared back then, not really, and you never cared when she turned to other targets, or when those targets took their own lives as some sort of result, but you still find an odd satisfaction in hearing her scream, feeling her hot blood splatter on your body as you bash her face in.

The bat must be titanium, you realize. Titanium bats usually hit baseballs harder, faster—this is much better than a wooden one. You manage to get to the other ones easily—a dark haired boy covered in bruises and missing an eye, a girl with a red ponytail, a girl with long blue hair that reaches her ankles—they’re all powerless to stop you. Even when the Martial Arts Club leader comes running at you, he puts up a fight, and your vision is beginning to darken, and you don’t know why, but it’s not stopping you, nothing is going to stop you, not even someone as strong as Masuta. 

She’s close by, her eyes wide, her pigtails moving in the wind. She’s just standing there, shaking, and you think every one else had stood there mouth’s agape. She looks horrified, but not surprised, not at all. It’s almost as if she knew the entire time she had competition, maybe she knew you were bad. You can’t stop thinking about her blood, about how her body’s going to decorate the school yard. You take a step closer.

Darkness swims in your vision and veins to close in. Everything is black, totally, completely. 

Which is weird, because in your entire life, you’ve never felt more awake and alive. You ‘ve never felt like this before, and maybe it’s because you haven’t been able to feel much of anything.

Everything’s different shades of grey, but not Osana—everything about her is in stunning clearity. You swing the bat hard into her leg and she falls to the ground. You slam it into her stomach, her chest, her head, and you don’t stop hitting her until the only thing about her that’s recognizable is her long twintails, orange and yellow at the ends, but covered in blood. Her clothes are stained in red, her face so bloody and bruised you can’t tell it’s her.

The entire time you wish you could say she screamed—for help, for mercy—that it was near deafening but it was music to your ears, and it was your favorite song, and it would keep you awake at night for years, but not because you regret it, but she’s weirdly silent.

You’re still hitting her when arms wrap around your torso. You struggle—you manage to get out of their grip and turn around to kill this person too. You’re laughing as you bash his head open and when he stops moving and screaming for Osana to wake up, your laughing has turned into chuckling and that’s turned into a grin that fades. Things aren’t so grey anymore.

Then you see the face of the person you just killed.

A pit drops into your stomach. You feel a fear you’ve never felt before. “No,” you say. “No, no, no!” You’re screaming now. “No, I’m sorry! Wake up, get up! Please!” You drop to your knees. The grass is stained red and the blood seeps through your grey stockings. You shake him and you can feel tears running down your face. “No! S-Senpai! Taro, wake up! What have I done?”

You check for a pulse, but find nothing and all of a sudden, the blood makes you feel sick. And that’s it. The one thing you care about, the one thing that gave your life any sort of meaning, the only thing that makes your life worth living—his life. It’s gone. You ended it.

The darkness reappears and closes in once more, but it disappears. You’re pretty sure it’s gone inside you, because that’s what seems to be inside of you. Emptiness, nothingness, darkness.


End file.
